


Frustescens

by coldzayn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Love, M/M, Niall-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6254482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldzayn/pseuds/coldzayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall really loves Louis and Zayn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frustescens

**Author's Note:**

> so umm basically I liked the idea of Niall being in love with Zouis' relationship and this idea came to me through a few asks on tumblr. It's made up of Niall and some moments he had with Louis and Zayn. It's really short bc I felt like it didn't need to be big?? idk.

Louis turned around wrapping himself around a warm body, the bed softly creaking at the shift. Breathing in the smell Louis lifted his head up to meet blue eyes. “Hi,” Niall said softly, his face baring pure innocence as he was engulfed between Zayn’s and Louis’ arms. “I need to pee.” Niall whispered biting his lip as he squirmed under the pair of arms, Louis willingly let him go instantly moving into the warmth Niall’s body had left next to Zayn.  
Louis watched as the blonde ran off in his oversized t-shirt making him seem smaller than usual. Zayn’s snores filled Louis’ mind and the brunette drifted back to sleep. 

 

-

 

“Stop taking my snacks for fucks sake! I even labeled them Harry so you two would stop asking where my name was.” Harry fumed at the couple, stomping his foot like the toddler he was. “Niall! Be my witness you were right there with me when these two were eating my powdered donuts.”  
Niall shifted from one foot to the other, licking his lips, looking back and forth between the two sides. “No, I didn’t see anything.” Louis smiled proudly at the blonde facing the curly haired lad who was currently gaping at Niall. “Niall, you were right there, this was just a few minutes ago,” Harry protested shaking his arms around rigorously, despite his reasoning Niall shook his head. “No I didn’t, my memory contains nothing of that subject.”  
Zayn snorted at Niall’s keen response, earning a glare from the former baker. “Ni, what the fuck? You were right there.” Harry frowned, the blonde shook his head once again, “I didn’t, I don’t recollect anything and you’re being mean.” Niall went to stand next to the couple declaring his final answer, Harry let out a frustrated scream saying something about Niall being bewitched and Louis and Zayn were Satan’s pawns. 

 

-

 

Niall trailed behind the couple, kicking his feet and lugging around a small bag containing his recently bought red gloves. Zayn abruptly stopped and turned around waiting for Niall to catch up, the blonde locked his hands with Louis and Zayn; his little bag hanging on his pale wrist. “Louis you’re like a lollipop, sweet, stale and popular; and you Zayn you’re like marshmallows, soft, emo and nice.” Niall rambled softly swinging his arms with each step. “Zayn you should buy Louis that,” Niall pointed at a stuffed animal that hanged in display. “or Louis you can buy Zayn that.” He pointed at a set of tiny canvases that made a bigger picture. Louis smiled warmly at Niall’s suggestions nodding and telling the blonde they’ll come back for them later.  
The threesome settled in the food court being spotted by some fans who had tentatively come over and asked for pictures with them. Zayn and Louis shared some fries and whispered between each other softly, giving one another shy smiles. Niall nibbled on his chicken nuggets watching the experience between the two. Niall was always amazed by the way the two communicated so easily and had a deep connection. The blonde felt he would never have the same thing himself, but just watching Zayn and Louis live it gave his heart a nice satisfaction.

 

-

 

“Niall come out of there,” Louis sighed against the door, he internally groaned knocking once again. “No.” Niall’s muffled response came through the door, Zayn knelt down and looked under the door hoping to find Niall’s face. “Niall please come out, why are you angry?” Zayn’s soft voice echoed against the door as he gave Louis a tired look. “You know why.” Niall answered.  
“Has he come out yet?” Liam asked, “NO!” Niall yelled from inside when hearing Liam’s question. Liam sighed and walked away. Niall had become jealous and infuriated, when he woke up and was informed by Harry that Zayn and Louis had gone to the supermarket with Liam and not him. Despite Harry’s reasoning that they didn’t want to wake him up, Niall had thrown a fit and locked himself in.  
“Please Niall come out of the closet, I promise we won’t go anywhere without you being along or it just being Zayn and I.” Louis leaned against the wall hoping it would be enough to get the blonde to come out. There was silence and Niall’s voice was barely audible, “Can we go to a café tomorrow?”  
Zayn let out a chuckle, “Yeh, but only if you come out.”  
“Okay.”  
There was more silence and the couple had stared at each other frowning as to why Niall wasn’t in their arms right now talking about what he was going to order.  
Zayn’s hand inched towards the door knob and he turned it softly to reveal; the door had been unlocked the whole time. Inside sat a smiling Niall wearing one of Louis’ shirts and his pants at the other end of the closet.  
“So can we go to the café at 12?”

 

-

 

Niall laid sandwiched between Zayn and Louis, who were sharing soft kisses while watching F.R.I.E.N.D.S. well more like Niall actually watching the show and Zayn and Louis just admiring eachother’s kissing skills. “You two are gayer than celery.” Niall commented, letting out a snort after watching Joey make a fool of himself. Zayn removed his lips from Louis’ and stared at the blonde under him, turning back to face Louis giving him a confused smile. Louis shrugged and leaned forward to kiss Zayn again, his hands roaming Niall’s hair.

 

-

 

Zayn let out a loud laugh as he carried/dragged a drunk Niall with him, Louis made no notion to help and smoked watching the two stumble around.  
They were currently walking the streets of London, it was night and the silence of it was interrupted with Zayn’s laughs, Niall’s rambles, and Louis’ high pitched accent. A few paps had appeared not so subtly trailing them and taking pictures of them. One in particular was very close and was filming them with his silver Iphone.  
Niall hadn’t bothered to acknowledge the paps and was rambling his merry self to Zayn. “She tried to give me apple juice once dad, but I told her I didn’t like it. I lied.” The pap had raised his eyebrows at the word _dad_ , glad he had decided to film them, stepping away from the threesome. As he was glad with his newfound content.  
Louis rolled his eyes at the mousy man, and rushed his boys along the street.

 

-

 

Niall assorted flowers into the vase watching from the corner of his eye as Louis and Zayn worked on a canvas together, Zayn mainly telling Louis where to do the streaks of yellow and to not press his arm down on the canvas.  
Niall felt happy, and he wasn’t trying to be dramatic but he’s really glad these two ended up in his life. He walked over to see the painting was of him, he was made up of yellow flowers, greys, and Louis’ and Zayn’s love.  
That was quite nice.


End file.
